Deux Dissertations
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: Dissertations débiles (et brouillons) mais des plus sérieuses. Je sais pas quoi mettre en catégories... Inspiré d'une rigolade sur le RP Twitter Saint Seiya, thème donné par Yuna Hyakuya. Le second texte est de mon Senpai Aquarius Gold Saint !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Un gros délire tapé sur le RP twitter de Saint Seiya, avec notamment Valyndra, Yuna Hyakuya, et d'autres xD**

 **Ceci est écrit avec des mots parfaitement intelligents, le sujet est juste débile. Oui je sais ça sert à rien de la publier ici.**

Sujet de dissertation:

Cassios est-il plus intelligent que Seiya,

dans Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ?

(Brouillon)

Nous sommes en droit de nous le demander, qui de Seiya de Pégase ou de Cassios, a le plus bas niveau intellectuel. Ce sujet sera traité ici de la manière la plus précise possible. Pour y répondre, nous nous devons de revoir certains passages du manga, et d'ainsi cerner psychologiquement nos deux personnages.

Fort bien, mais suffit-il de revoir leurs actions pour en tirer des conclusions ? La notion d'intelligence est-elle la même pour tout le monde ?

Suffit-il de revoir leurs actions pour en tirer des conclusions ?

Cela dépend en vérité de quelle manière nous nous plaçons. En effet, qui sommes-nous pour juger l'action d'autrui juste ou non ? Seiya agit pour Athéna, donc sert, en théorie, le bien, que l'on associerait à la couleur blanche. Mais qu'est-ce que le bien, sinon une immense palette de nuances de gris ? Rien n'est absolument juste en ce monde, une fois de plus cela dépend de la position de la personne jugeant. Nous pouvons donc en déduire que le bien d'Athéna est l'idée que se font ses partisans de la paix, c'est un bien relatif, imagé. Mais derrière ce bien, il y a autre chose, de plus sombre. Comme le disait César, "Si vis Pacem, para Bellum.", ce qui est bien la preuve que derrière la paix, et donc derrière le bien, il y a la guerre, et ce que l'on appelle plus communément le mal. Pour Cassios, une telle analyse se tient également. Cependant, revenons à l'épisode de sa mort. Pourquoi Cassios est-il mort ? Pour que Seiya puisse passer, et pour son maître. Cela est considéré par la plupart des personnes comme étant une noble cause, mais c'est une question de point de vue. En effet, peut-être que la mort de Seiya n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose, cela aurait peut-être évité la suite du déchirement de soldats du même camp. Mais mourir pour sauver un camarade est peut-être plus glorieux que de se vanter d'avoir décimé la moitié de ses confrères.

notion d'intelligence est-elle la même pour tout le monde ?

L'intelligence est la faculté qu'à un être vivant à s'adapter à des situations nouvelles et à trouver des solutions aux problèmes rencontrés. C'est un concept très peu compris. Au niveau scientifique, elle peut être associée au nombre de connexions entre les neurones, appelées synapses. Chez certains individus, cette faculté est plus ou moins développée. Une personne est plus ou moins apte à réagir, chez Seiya et Cassios, nous pouvons observer des réflexes physiques aiguisés, mais apparemment la réaction psychologique semble parfois se faire au ralenti. Seiya est victorieux mais ne semble pas réfléchir plus que cela, Mais bon, ce n'est parce qu'elles ne sont pas montrées que les capacités n'existent pas. Comme assez souvent, c'est une question de point de vue, le jugement selon lequel telle personne est intelligente varie énormément en fonction des interrogés, personne ne doit normalement être qualifié de "stupide".

Ce que l'on peut en conclure.

Au vu des agissements respectifs de Seiya et de Cassios, nous pouvons en conclure que Cassios doit sûrement avoir un cerveau autrement plus évolué que Seiya. En effet, entre protéger un ami et étriper ses confrères, il y a une différence de mentalité non négligeable. Bien que Cassios ait aussi fait des erreurs et que nous ne pouvons pas juger cela arbitrairement, nous noterons que ce dernier semble autrement plus mature.


	2. Chapter 2

**_BONJOUR_**  
 ** _Alors, voici une deuxième dissert', non pas écrite par moi mais par mon Senpai, Aquarius Gold Saint, qui me fait l'immense honneur de me laisser la publier, pauvre âme que je suis._**  
 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Qui sont les meilleurs entre les Chevaliers d'Or de la série originale et ceux de The Lost Canvas ?

ATTENTION : LA DISSERTATION QUI VA SUIVRE EST L'ŒUVRE D'UN FAN AUX OPINIONS DOUTEUSES QUI DIT CE QU'IL PENSE ET NE PRÉTEND PAS DÉTENIR LA VÉRITÉ ABSOLUE, ET VA ÉGALEMENT SALEMENT VOUS SPOILER THE LOST CANVAS ET ÉPISODE G.

Merci.

Cette question est un débat sans fin. Toutefois, il est toujours intéressant de se pencher sur la question et d'opposer les époques. Cependant, nous exclurons les Chevaliers d'Or présents dans Next Dimension, car malgré l'effort déployé par l'auteur pour leur offrir un physique différent des Golds de la série originale (sans doute la seule chose vraiment reprochable aux Golds de TLC), ils sont trop semblables au niveau du caractère à leurs successeurs. Et accessoirement, Next Dimension c'est quand même assez faible niveau scénario, et en plus c'est pas terminé ! Bien évidemment, on ne prend pas en compte Omega : n'importe quel Gold d'une des deux époques que nous allons évoquer les déboîte tous sans souci (à part peut-être Genbu et Kiki). Pour répondre à cette question épineuse, nous allons organiser les combats de la manière suivante :

Shion version TLC contre Mû

Rasgado contre Aldébaran

Aspros et Deuteros contre Saga et Kanon

Manigoldo contre Deathmask

Regulus contre Aiolia

Asmita contre Shaka

Kardia contre Milo

Sisyphe contre Aiolos

El Cid contre Shura

Dégel contre Camus

Albafica contre Aphrodite

On notera l'absence d'un combat au 7ème, mais une opposition Dohkô/Shiryû semble peu pertinente au regard du peu de temps que le Dragon a porté l'Armure de la Balance. Nous mettrons de côté les sentiments, considérant qu'ils se battent tous pour vaincre leur adversaire. Nous essaierons également de prendre en compte autant que possible Episode G. Passons aux combats !

Shion version TLC contre Mû :

Tout le monde se rappelant de la façon dont Mû s'est écrasé devant Shion dans la série originale, on serait tenté de penser que le maître gagne facilement contre son disciple. Toutefois, c'est le Shion de 18 ans qui combat. Le Shion immature et parfois irréfléchi, contre un Mû calme, posé, qui maîtrise la téléportation mieux que son Maître. Cependant, Shion dispose de son attaque pétée s'apparentant au Genkidama de Son Goku dans Dragon Ball Z et lui permettant d'appeler les Armures d'Or pour bénéficier de leur puissance. Toutefois, lors de sa seule utilisation, Shion était près des Enfers. Lui est-il possible d'utiliser cette attaque s'il ne se trouve pas en ce lieu ? Impossible de le savoir, mais rien ne garantit que cet espèce de Genkidama du pauvre suffise à gagner le combat. On peut donc considérer que Mû remporte la victoire.

Série originale 1/TLC 0

Rasgado contre Aldébaran :

Ce combat est déjà moins indécis, le pauvre Aldébaran occupant régulièrement le rôle de victime, que ce soit contre Syd et Bud, Sorrento ou bien Niobé. Cependant, rien ne nous dit qu'un autre Chevalier d'Or aurait forcément été plus efficace que lui dans cette situation : Bud l'a attaqué par surprise, et les techniques de Sorrento et Niobé s'attaquent directement au système nerveux de leur adversaire. En revanche, Rasgado est bien mieux représenté : non seulement, il dispose d'une technique supplémentaire à la puissance dévastatrice (et accessoirement très badass), le Titan's Nova, et est désigné comme l'un des meilleurs utilisateurs de la vitesse de la lumière de son époque avec Regulus, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Aldébaran. Qui plus est, il aurait pu achever Kagaho du Bénou (qui rappelons-le à une puissance égale à celle des Trois Juges des Enfers) s'il avait porté son attaque à pleine puissance, alors que Dohkô a dû recourir au Rozan Kôryûha pour enfin l'éliminer. On peut donc sans trop de risques estimer que Rasgado bat Aldébaran.

Série originale 1/TLC 1

Aspros et Deuteros contre Saga et Kanon

Oui, Deuteros bouffe le Bouclier de la Méduse et se fait des bains de lave. Certes, Aspros est hardcore au point de s'auto-balancer un petit Genrô Maô Ken des familles pour rester déterminé même dans la mort. Mais là où les deux ont échoué, Saga et Kanon ont réussi : le premier a quand même pris la place de Shion sans que personne (ou presque) ne s'en rende compte, et le second a géré le Sanctuaire sous-marin et aurait réussi à conquérir le monde sans le pouvoir du scénario. Après, les pouvoirs dimensionnels des Gemini de TLC semblent plus élaborés. Donc au pire, ça se finit sur une quadruple Galaxian Explosion et ils crèvent tous.

Série originale 2/TLC 2

Manigoldo contre Deathmask :

Franchement, entre un qui se fait victimiser par le Dragon et s'enfuit comme une vierge effarouchée (pour pas dire autre chose) devant Rhadamanthe et un autre qui pose ses co*illes en or sur la table d'échecs des Dieux jumeaux, y'a pas photo. Plus sérieusement, Manigoldo l'emporterait sûrement grâce à sa plus grande maîtrise des techniques du Seki Shiki. Pis merde quoi, il a affronté Thanatos ! Le F*cking Dieu de la Mort !

Série originale 2/TLC 3

Regulus contre Aiolia :

Qu'on soit clairs tout de suite, je DÉTESTE Regulus. Je sais pas si c'est son côté petit génie ou son visage idiot, mais ce personnage me gonfle. Très très fort. Mais essayons de rester objectifs : Regulus est celui qui maîtrise le mieux la vitesse de la lumière, tout comme Aiolia. Cependant, Regulus est un pur génie du combat, capable de lancer à lui tout seul une Athéna Exclamation, voir même une Zodiac Clamation, qui sont sûrement moins fortes que si elles étaient lancées à plusieurs, mais n'ôte pas le caractère impressionnant de la chose. De plus, il est également capable de reproduire des attaques qu'il n'a vu qu'une seule fois. Aiolia paraît bien faible à côté… Mais il faut prendre en compte Épisode G ! Et là, cela peut tout changer : Aiolia se bat quand même contre Cronos, le plus puissant des Titans, et réussit à survivre. Il maîtrise également le Photon Burst, qui est clairement défini comme aussi puissant qu'une Galaxian Explosion. De plus, il a la fâcheuse tendance de toujours se relever. On se dirige vers un nul…

Série originale 3/TLC 4

Asmita contre Shaka :

Le principal défaut d'Asmita est sa présence très limitée : on ne le voit pas vraiment combattre, son rôle étant la création du chapelet permettant d'enfermer les âmes des 108 Spectres. On ne peut décemment pas considérer la mise en pièces de quelques Spectres randoms dont tout le monde se fout éperdument comme des preuves de sa puissance, et bien qu'il maîtrise le 8ème sens comme Shaka, cela ne le rend pas forcément plus puissant. Qui plus est, Shaka a tout de même été capable de résister aux assauts de trois Chevaliers d'Or dans la partie Hadès, même s'il est impossible de savoir si ces derniers se battaient au maximum de leurs capacités. Mais ce qui fait la force de Shaka, c'est sa cécité volontaire, lui permettant de libérer toute la puissance du Tenbu Hôrin en ouvrant les yeux. On peut donc penser que Shaka remporte la victoire.

Série originale 4/TLC 4

Kardia contre Milo :

Les fangirls de Kardia vont vouloir ma mort… Mais il n'a aucune chance de gagner ce combat. En effet, si les deux se battent à fond, Kardia mourra FORCÉMENT à cause de Katakeo, qui n'est même pas sûr de causer la mort, on l'a vu contre Rhadamanthe ! Milo part favori, même si nous ne savons pas si l'effet fatal d'Antarès est intrinsèque à cette ultime piqûre ou si la mort est le résultat de l'accumulation des coups précédents de la Scarlet Needle. Waouh, qu'est-ce que je parle bien !

Série originale 5/TLC 4

Sisyphe contre Aiolos :

Si l'on se fie à sa prestation dans G, Aiolos est impressionnant, notamment avec l'usage de l'Infinity Break qui a quand même un petit peu plus de gueule qu'un pauvre Chiron's Light Impulse. De plus, là où Aiolos était désigné d'office comme le successeur de Shion, Sisyphe ne servait que de couverture à Sage pour voir la réaction d'Aspros. Toutefois, on notera la propension de Sisyphe à se mutiler pour augmenter son Cosmos. Donc, sauf si Sisyphe se crève les yeux, les tympans, et s'arrache le nez et la langue pour atteindre le 11ème Sens et bénéficier d'un boost de puissance, Aiolos le déboîte.

Série originale 6/TLC 4

El Cid contre Shura :

Il est très difficile de déterminer un vainqueur à ce combat. Si l'on se base uniquement sur la maîtrise d'Excalibur, Shura l'emporte haut la main, disposant d'une épée pour chacun de ses membres et maîtrisant la véritable Excalibur depuis longtemps, là où El Cid ne parvient à la maîtriser que juste avant sa mort, pour trancher en quatre la Flèche du Sagittaire et vaincre les quatre Dieux des Rêves. Cependant, on notera la badassitude extrême d'El Cid qui malgré un membre coupé trucide des Dieux à tour de bras (mhmhmh, c'est drôle). On pourrait penser que la volonté d'El Cid de toujours s'améliorer lui apportera la motivation pour remporter la victoire, mais rien n'est sûr. Le match nul est sans doute le résultat le plus probable.

Série originale 7/TLC 5

Dégel contre Camus :

La question est vite réglée : Dégel maîtrise le Zéro Absolu, Camus non. Le plus fort entre deux Chevaliers des Glaces, c'est celui qui s'approche le plus du Zéro Absolu ! On peut donc miser sur une victoire de Dégel. Et croyez-moi, ça me fait mal de le dire !

Série originale 7/TLC 6

Albafica contre Aphrodite :

Pour résumer Aphrodite : perd contre Andromède, se fait victimiser par Mû avec son pote le crabe, puis s'enfuit avec lui devant le ptérodactyle au monosourcil. Albafica, lui, défend tout un village, se relève après avoir eu tous les os de son corps brisés, et finit par vaincre un des Trois Juges grâce à sa technique impliquant l'utilisation de son sang. Je pense que le vainqueur est assez évident, même si Aphrodite a bénéficié d'ajouts qui ne sont pas inintéressants dans G.

Série originale 7/TLC 7

On constate donc qu'en cas de combat, l'équilibre semblerait parfait, et c'est fortement louable. Je rappelle que cette dissertation avait principalement un but humoristique, et qu'il est donc inutile de frapper/maudire/envoyer dans une autre dimension (rayer la mention inutile) l'auteur si votre chouchou a perdu son combat. Merci.


End file.
